The Secret to Happiness
by Starleigh
Summary: Private knows the secret to happiness, and tells it to everyone. A silly little poem one-shot.


**The Secret to Happiness**

**By EppogirlXD**

**This poem was originally going in my JuNK CoLLeCTioN, but I decided it was too long for it and good enough for a one-shot of it's own. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had just been another day in the HQ,<p>

When the little penguin smiled wide,

His little eyes shone and twinkled,

And his feathers gleamed and sighed.

Then a tall penguin came out,

Of the door to his lab,

He saw the penguin smiling,

And so went to him to jab.

It broke the small penguin out of,

His little reverie,

_Why are you smiling like that?_

The tall penguin asked curiously.

_Why Kowalski,_ Private's eyes still shone,

_I'll tell you, it's quite simple,_

He whispered the secret into his ear,

And his smile grew a dimple.

Kowalski grinned back at him,

His eyes sparkled too,

_Thank you Private I'm quite inspired,_

As their smiles grew and grew.

Then Kowalski raced back,

Into the lab very excited,

His thoughts were all on science,

His mind was ignited.

And Private walked over to his bunk,

Still in a daydream,

But Rico was there to startle him,

Into a scream.

The crazy penguin looked at him,

As if asking, why, curiously,

Do you look so happy,

And more than usually?

_Why Rico,_ Private's eyes still shone,

_I'll tell you, it's quite simple,_

He whispered the secret into his ear,

And grew another dimple.

The other penguin blinked back,

His beak in a psychotic grin,

He was now suddenly elated,

Every angry thought in the bin.

_Wahoo! _He hollered, thrilled,

Bouncing off the walls,

_YAY YAY YAY YAY!_ he yelled,

And left the place feeling tall.

And Private was left all alone,

But that's fine, he was glowing,

This was the best day of his life,

His epiphany just kept growing.

Later the three lined up,

In front of their leader,

Their faces wide and beaming,

The day couldn't get better.

Skipper stared at them,

And started to get suspicious,

_Why are you all smiling like that?_

But his tone wasn't vicious.

_Why Skipper_, their eyes still shone,

_We'll tell you, it's quite simple_.

They whispered the secret in his ear,

And all their smiles grew dimples.

Then Skipper turned and smirked at them,

But it was a warm smirk, nothing mean,

_That was very enlightening, my soldiers,_

And his joy was to be seen.

So next they trained so excellently,

You had to be blind not to see,

Their faces were very proud and happy,

They did superb, anyone would agree.

Flips and dives were shown with smiles,

Like performing before a crowd,

Even rainbows and sunshine seemed to be there,

And at the very end they bowed.

Then Marlene came hopping in,

Looking very interested,

_There is something different about you guys today,_

She said, _Tell me what is it?_

_Classified_, stingy Skipper was about to say,

But the others stared at him so,

They begged for their truth to be out,

And let the otter know.

_Why Marlene_, they finally got to say,

_We'll tell you, it's quite simple_,

They whispered the secret in her ear,

And her smile grew a dimple.

_That's fantastic, you guys,_

She said with a grin,

_We should tell this to the others,_

_And let the happiness begin!_

So they joyfully went around the zoo,

And joyfully went the zoo around,

They told the secret to the animals,

And soon were the happiest zoo in town.

And zoo glowed and sparkled in content,

The animals were nice and peaceful,

Everyone was merry and comfortable,

And rays of sunshine came through.

Curiosity of other animals,

Around the planet grew,

They wondered what made the CPZ,

Always in a good mood.

And somehow the secret spread from there,

To every creature in the world,

The good ones and the bad ones,

And every animal boy and girl.

Except for humans beings,

Who lived in their oblivion,

And blood sweat and tears,

Still stayed within the waking moments of them.

They wondered what made animals,

To keep and keep on going,

They didn't understand their resilience,

And also what had them glowing.

They didn't know the secret,

To love and peace and joy,

They didn't know it had all started from,

Just a wise little penguin boy.

* * *

><p><strong>:) please review.<strong>


End file.
